The Life of KiraWolf
by KiraWolf88
Summary: This is the life of KiraWolf,me. It is not finished yet.


The Life of KiraWolf

KiraWolf is a demon wolf made in the underworld by demons wanting to create the underworlds most powerful demon wolf. They never expected her to turn on them. Now the real story begins. Told by the story her self....

Chapter 1 The Story Begins

It all started in a hidden lab in the underworld. "She is almost complete" said a red demon. "Yes, she is" said another. "What the..." I thought as I was strapped to a cold iron table my red and pitch black wings held down by cold chains. I slowly opened my eyes to a brand new world that I had never seen before. I saw five demons. Two red ones, one black, and two green. I honestly didn't know what to think. My first thought that came to my mind was who am I and where am I. I was a little nervous at my new surroundings. I struggled to get free. My front and back paws were chained to the cold iron table. the black demon turned around and had his fingers together in an "evil triangle" you can call it. the grinned at me. My first instinct was to growl. a low growl came from my throat. He moved towards me slowly. The growl got louder and I finally snapped the air in front of him with my razor sharp fangs. I struggled and I felt a sharp pain in my back. I let out a loud yelp. my vision started getting blurry. I said "curse you..." then passed out. it was nightfall before I woke in a cold cage. I struggled to get up, but just fell back down. I thought "what happened..." After an hour of thinking about things I was tired but before I fell asleep I whispered to my self "one day I'm going to break out of here... and when I do they will be sorry"

Chapter 2 The Escape

It was three years later after all the painful tests I had to go through I had had enough of it. they chained me to the table again I was weak and full of pain from

the last days testing. I closed my eyes and the demons looked puzzled. I opened them and they were glowing deep blood red. The demons started backing away not expecting me to fight back. They fled like little worms. I pulled my wings free first. Then my front two paws then my back ones. I walked cautiously down the hall ears perked listening to every corner of the lab. I finally walked out of the lab and explored my new world. It was about three days later I found a strange window. I looked through it and found hell. I sniffed the window. Just then a white wolfs face popped in the window and stared at me. I jumped back a little and growled at the face. It growled back then I heard a voice and the wolfs ears went down and the wolf disappeared. I stared a few minutes then turned back and went exploring more. There was much to see. I saw glowing red rocks and I ran into a demon. It looked at me then fell to the ground scared to death of me. I growled at the demon and jumps and pinned it. "PLEASE DONT KILL ME PLEASE!!" It pleaded. I growled then grabbed its neck. I bit down to the wind pipe and lifted up slowly and painfully ripping the wind pipe out of the demons throat. When I pulled the wind pipe out the demon died at that very instant. I dropped the wind pipe and turned around and walked away from the dead demon, my mouth and neck covered in the demons blood. I walked until I found what looked like a way to a different world. "What on earth is this.." I thought to my self. it was in a deep hole that if you fell you wont get back up. I was trying my best not to lean too far but my curiosity got the better of me I leaned too far and fell into the hole.

Chapter 3 Light

I woke to see a huge forest around me. The hole that I fell through was gone. I slowly got to my feet. I looked down at the ground and saw two white front paws. I pulled one up fast I started to freak out. I ran and ran until I reached water and looked in it. My once pitch black and red fur was gone. In its place was a beautiful snow white coat. My once glowing deep blood red eyes were now a light ice blue color. It took me a while to adjust to my new fur and surroundings. I went to explore this world in which I had fallen into. I searched for hours when I heard a grumble. I jumped a little and growled ears perked and fangs showing. Then I realized it was my stomach. I felt kind of stupid for growling at my own stomach but I stopped growling and put my nose to the ground. I started searching for food. It was a few minutes later when I found these strange creatures with huge antlers. I growled and they ran. I gave chase and ran faster and grabbed one of their necks and brought it to the ground with ease. I held on until it stopped moving. I started to eat it. it didn't taste that good but I was so hungry I was ready to eat any thing. "Not bad" I heard from the shadows. I looked up quickly to find a white wolf in front of me. I bared my fangs and started growling loudly. The wolf stood with pride and stared at me not scared at all. "Why are you growling at me? I have done nothing wrong." I stopped growling and stood up. "I am Light, leader of the Lightning Pack. What name do you go by?" the wolf asked. I didn't speak for a moment as I was thinking. "What name do I go by?" I thought. My mouth opened and spoke, "I have no name. I am not from this world." The wolf looked puzzled. I just shook my head and said nothing more. "Then if you have no name then I shall name you." the wolf said. I stood there saying nothing. The wolf circled me and looking at me. Then the wolf spoke "I think I have a name for you." I stood there kind of eager for my name. "Your name shall be... Lika." The wolf spoke. "Lika...?" I said. The wolf nodded and said, "Come." he turned and walked into the forest. I slowly followed being cautious. While we were walking the wolf started talking to me. "So Lika what do you mean by "your not from this world?" I didn't speak and looked at the ground. Never would he know I was from the underworld. It was about an hour later when we reached a den with three other wolves there. I started growling low. They looked up and asked "Leader why bring that stranger here?" "He didn't speak just walked over to the wolves and laid down and I stood there still growling low. The leader spoke, "Why not lay down and stop growling?" I stopped growling and slowly made my way over to the Leader having to pass two wolves which made me edgy. I jumped in the tree and laid down on a branch leaving my tail hanging off. They looked at me not that amazed. Then a wolf appeared in the distance. The leader got up and growled at the sight of the wolf. The others got up as well and growled with their leader. I just stayed quiet and stayed in the tree. The leader told the others to stay and he ran to the wolf. It was a few minutes in the talk that they started fighting. Then right before my eyes a huge lightning dragon appeared and struck the enemy wolf down and killed him on the spot. The other wolves howled in victory. When the leader returned he looked up at me and I stared back at him. My ears perked at hearing something so I jumped down and ran towards it. That's when I met a wolf that would back me up for the rest of my life.

Chapter 4 Hidan

As I ran I smelled more then one wolf. I ran faster as I heard the others yelling at me what was it. But I ignored them and ran. Finally when I reached the bunch of wolves I saw two legged creatures. I was unsure of what they were but I slowly advanced toward them. I saw a white haired guy with a huge scythe with three huge blades. I stopped when I saw it as the blonde haired guy looked over to me. I started growling. The white haired guy stood up and asked, "Who the fuck are you?" I kept growling. Then spoke "I'm Lika." He grinned then slowly started walking towards me. I took one step back and then snarled. "heh you don't scare me with your snarling bull shit." He turned into a wolf and I was amazed that those creatures could do such things. "what the…" "heh amazed eh?" I shook my head and brought my self that I was about to get in a big fight. "Now that I told you my name what's yours?" I asked. "Mine?" he asked. "My name is Hidan." I growled and charged at him. He jumped up and made me miss. I slide on the ground still staying on my paws. I jumped up after him and grabs his neck with my fangs but he clawed my head with his claws so I let go and landed on the ground my head bleeding. I barely made his neck bleed. I had to think of something fast. I jumped behind him grabbed his tail and slammed him into a tree. He snarled and jumped at me. I had to move to the side but his claws got my side. I closed one eye in pain. I had to think of a way to hurt him worse. "heh you wont last a minute now." he slowly stepped towards me. I thought of an idea. I ran at him as fast as I could and grabs his chest and pulled as hard as I could. He started biting me in the neck and the back but I wasn't about to let go. I finally heard a rip and I used all four of my paws to push off him and take that piece of flesh with me. I spit it out and grinned. He closed his eyes and laughed. I looked at him puzzled. Then he spoke " you think you can kill me?! I cant die dip shit." "Neither can I." I spoke. He stopped laughing and looked at my blood covered fur. I ran towards him again and slammed him into a rock. He jumped from the rock back at me with the scythe in his mouth. I widened my eyes but came back just in time where he didn't cut my head off. He did however cut my back very deep. I yelped. He slide and turned while sliding. I slowly got up and stared at him. I turned around and walked away. "HEH I WIN YOU WHINEY BITCH!" he yelled at me but I didn't care. I made my way over to a near by tree still keeping them in my sights. I started to bleed badly but my wounds slowly started healing. The blonde haired guy came over to me and looked at me but I rose steadily. And growled at him. He just looked at me and sighed and walked back over to the white haired guy while they both laid down under tree as the guy could turn into a wolf as well. I stared at them then got up and walked pass them and walked alone for quite a while until I met a couple of people that would take me in as… family.

Chapter 5 A New mate

It was about a month after I fought Hidan. My wounds had healed up nicely but my feelings of meeting others was much different. Since it was so long after I met someone. Most of the time I stayed away and watched them from a distance. It was until I met BlueClaw that my life changed dramatically. I was walking in a forest not that far off from where me and Hidan fought when I bumped into someone. I didn't say anything I just look to see a blue furred wolf looking down at me with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk into you." I didn't say anything but "yeah.." "What's your name?" he asked me. "uh.. Um.. My name is.. Lika.." "nice to meet you Lika" he said. I nodded and started to walk off when I heard him say, "Why don't you stay and talk?" I turned around and looked at him. I had a strange feeling deep in my stomach. I started walking back towards him. He said after a moment of silence that we both said nothing, "So Lika…" I looked at him from laying down. " what?" I asked. "What's your name?" I asked. "BlueClaw." he answered. I had felt better at being around him. As soon as he was about to say something another wolf came along. I got up and started growling. It was a white wolf like me. "Calm down Lika." BlueClaw said. The white wolf looked at me for a second then said, "so blue who's your new friend?" "This is Lika." "nice to meet you Lika." I just nodded then looked at Blue. "Oh. This is Suta." I didn't speak to Suta. She just laughed and said, "Hey blue DarkMoon is wanting us to go and chat for a bit." "Ok." he answered. "Come on Lika." said Blue. I looked at him with astonishment as I was accepted so easily. I slowly followed and found my self surrounded by many wolves. I stayed close to Blue.


End file.
